Minor characters/The Rise of Scourge
The following is a list of characters that do not fit the guidelines for receiving their own page, whether it be due to lack of a name, proper history, or other matters. This page lists minor characters from The Rise of Scourge. Characters Quince's female twoleg |affie = Twoleg |hist = She is shown out in the garden when Tiny and his siblings explore outside for the first time. She plays with the three kits and Tiny states that she feeds them. The female twoleg also gives the kits a collar each with a bell.}} Quince's twoleg kits and young male twoleg kit |affie = Twoleg |hist = The twoleg kits are shown playing with Socks and Ruby while Quince watches them. Tiny sees his siblings playing with the two kits and a toy. He believes that Socks and Ruby are playing wrong and snatches the toy from the male twoleg.}} Housefolk cub |affie = Twoleg |hist = The Housefolk cub is shown playing with Socks and Ruby while Quince and Tiny watch from a distance. The cub calls the two siblings cute as she plays with them and a ball of yarn. }} Light-colored tabby kittypet |affie = Kittypet |hist = They and the dark-colored kittypet watch as Tiny walks under their fenceline. He tells the pair of kittypets that he was going into the forest. The tabby tells him he is much too small be venturing there, which angers the young tom. The two kittypets watch as the kit stalks off into the forest. }} Dark-colored kittypet |affie = Kittypet |hist = They and the tabby kittypet watch as Tiny walks under their fenceline. The dark-colored cat notices Tiny first, mentioning that he shouldn't go to the forest. Tiny tells the pair of kittypets that he was going into the forest regardless of his size. The two kittypets watch as the kit stalks off into the forest. }} White striped rogue |affie = Rogue |hist = They and a group of other rogues are eating food when Tiny encounters them. The young cat asks them if he could share their food. The white rogue steps forward, sharing a glance with their companions and asks Tiny where the tooth in his collar came from. Tiny tells them he ripped it from the dogs head in a fight. The rogue considers the story before moving to let Tiny share the food. }} Huge Twolegplace dog |affie = Dog |hist = Bone and Brick enlist the help of Tiny to fight the dog that has been stopping cats from getting food. Apprehensive, Tiny agrees to fight it. The dog is shown eating scraps near a dumpster. When Tiny faces it, the dog growls with its hackles up. However, it sees Tiny's shadow and runs off in fear, whimpering. It runs past all the cats gathered to see the fight and down the street. }} Light-colored and white rogue |affie = Rogue |hist = Following the defeat of the dog, the she-cat walks up alongside Tiny, thanking him and calling him a hero. She asks him his name, to which, Tiny renames himself as Scourge, and is properly introduced to the cats of Twolegplace. }} White rogue |affie = Rogue |hist = The white rogue is one of many cats that begin seeing Scourge to have him deal with their problems. The cat tells Scourge about his stolen rat and how it was rightfully theirs. }} Rogue tabby boss |affie = Rogue leader |hist = Bone and Brick alert Scourge to the tom's threats made to other cats in Twolegplace. Scourge meets him and the rogue tabby insults his size and laughs in his face when the smaller tom tells him he is the leader around the town. The tabby calls him nothing but a kittypet and begins laughing at Scourge. When Scourge kills one of his followers, the tabby is visibly shocked and takes his followers and himself back to the forest. }} White bully rogue |affie = Rogue |hist = The rogue antagonised Scourge, calling him a kittypet and ordering him around while his groupmates laugh at his words. The cat unsheathes his claws as sneers at Scourge, but, in a quick move, Scourge strikes his throat. The white rogue chokes before collapsing as his groupmates look on his horror. }} Notes and references Category:Minor characters pages